List of Caterpillar dealerships
This is a list of dealerships for the Caterpillar Inc. product line. This list is both of current and former Caterpillar agents worldwide. - it is not a list of individual dealership branches, but significant branches can be added below the relevant main entry for that particular dealer. The term agent, agency, concessionaire, dealer, dealership, franchise holder etc. have all been used a different times to describe the companies that hold the right to sell a product in a particular area. The terms can have different legal meaning in some countries, but to most people they are interchangeable terms for the person or company that has the right to sell the particular brand in there locality. This may be the whole country or just with a certain area around the dealership. Caterpillar tightly controls their dealers to maintain service, and control supply of machines and parts and allow them to provide backup from the central parts supply depots on daily basis. Australia * Hastings Deering in Queensland and the Northern Territory * Westrac Equipment in Western Australia and New South Wales * Cavpower in South Australia Canada * Finning International * Toromont Industry Europe Austria * Zeppelin Austria Belgium * ? France * ? Germany * Zeppelin Cat * ? Holland * Pon Equipment - Pon Equipment NL Ireland * Finning International - Current * McNoughton - Former Spain * ? Scandinavia * Pon Equipment - Norway * Pon Equipment - Sweden * Pon Equipment - Denmark * Witraktor - Finland Switzerland * Avesco AG, Langenthal United Kingdom There are several sub-dealers for some market sectors i.e.; compact machinery and materials handling equipment, generators and industrial power (engines). * Bowmaker Plant - Former * Finning International - Current ** Aquilla - Westgate - Compact equipment - West Midlands ** Britcom Interntional - Compact equipment in East Yorkshire ** Cautrac - Compact equipment - Manchester region ** Chandlers - Agricultural handling in Lincolnshire & East Midlands ** John Bowes Ltd - Agricultural handling - Cheshire ** RBM - Agricultural handling - East Yorkshire & Lincolnshire ** ReedsPlant - Compact equipment in the South West * Jack Olding & Co. - Former - Original UK concession holder * Levertons - Former UK dealers New Zealand * Gough, Gough & Hamer ? * ? South America * Barloworld Equipment United States * Alban Cat - Maryland * Blanchard Machinery - South Carolina * Carolina Cat - Western NC * Cashman - Nevada, Utah - Cashman * Carter Machinery - Virginia * Cleveland Brothers - Pennsylvania * Gregory Poole - Eastern NC * Empire - Arizona * Foley, Incorporated - NJ, PA, DE, Staten Island NY, Bermuda - http://www.foleyinc.com/ * Foley Equipment - Kansas, Missouri - https://www.foleyeq.com/ * Holt - Texas * Kelly Tractor - South Florida * Louisiana Cat - Louisiana - Louisiana Machinery * Mustang - Texas * Ohio Cat - Ohio * H.O. Penn - New York, Connecticut - H.O. Penn * Petterson Cat - California. * Puckett - Mississippi * Quinn Company - California - Quinn Company * Riggs Cat - Arkansas -Riggs * Ring Power - Florida * Stowers Machinery - Eastern Tennessee * Walker Machinery - West Virginia (Owned by Whayne Supply) * Wagner Equipment Co. - Colorado, New Mexico, Texas * Warren - Oklahoma, Texas * Westtrac - ? * Whayne Supply - Kentucky * Wyoming Machinery - Wyoming * Western States - Idaho, Washington, Oregon, Montana * Yancey - Georgia * Zimmermann - ? Rest of world ; Africa * Tractafric Equipment - Chad, Cameroon, Equatorial Guinea, Congo, Gabon, CAR, Morocco, * Barloworld Equipment - South Africa, Botswana, Mozambique, * Mantrac Cat - Kenya ; Asia ; China ; Middle East ; Russia * Zeppelin Cat See also * List of plant dealers * list of plant manufacturers Category:Caterpillar dealers Category:Dealers Category:Lists of companies